An ongoing study of primary specific and non-specific immunodeficiency disease will attempt to ascertain the serum and cellular abnormalities of these conditions and their pathophysiologic consequences. Furthermore, long-term B cell lines will be established from patients with immunodeficiency for in vitro studies. Anti-idiotypes will be made to human antibodies. mRNA will be isolated for heavy chains of human Ig's in order to make cDNA's for H chains.